Can't Stay Away
by Fernbabygirl
Summary: This is my first fic ever so please be nice! If I continue Rated T for future Chapters :) Some of the team involved but a lot of Densi :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fan-fic ever so please be nice and ill take any constructive criticism. (: **

* * *

"DEEKS!" Yells Kensi as she's running after him into the Bullpen.

"Yes, Sugarbear" Deeks says calmly

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kensi yells again

"Do what? What did he do?" Sam said curious.

"Knowing Deeks, probably something idiotic" Laughs Callen

Deeks knows exactly why Kensi is yelling at him, but he doesn't wanna give in just yet.

Kensi grabs Deeks by the wrist and pulls him angrily into the gym, so they were alone. As she moves closer to him where there noses were inches apart.

"Why did you cut me off on the Highway, I could have gotten in a wreck, I could have died." Kensi says seductively

"Because Kensalina your adorable when you get angry" As Deeks moves closer to Kensi, they are centimeters apart now, he can't keep his eyes from drifting to her lips and back up to her eyes, wanting so badly so kiss them.

Just as he moves closer..Kensi phone beeps..

"Looks like we have a case" Kensi says as if she was holding her breath the entire time.

"Looks like it" Deeks says breathing heavily

Kensi and Deeks walk into Ops closer to each other and ever before.

* * *

When Kensi gets home after all day figuring out the case the only thing she can think of is when her and Deeks were in the gym, when nothing in between them.. wondering if she could just get a taste of his soft lush lips just for once with no interruptions, but he's her partner, she couldn't, 'just partners' she says realizing there so much more..

Just as Kensi sits on her couch with her ice cream, she hears a knock on the door..

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little bit, I know it's not much but I didn't wanna go all out and have people hate it!**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited a lot of people like this! Thank you so much! Here Ch. 2 :)**

**If you want more review! *Remember I'm just getting started so it's not the best**

**but I'm trying so help me out!**

* * *

Just_ as Kensi sits on her couch with her ice cream, she hears a knock on the door.._

She looks at the time, its 12:37am. She drags her tired body up to see who could possibly be disrupting her at this ungodly hour.

As she gets closer to the door the person who she thought was at the door turned out to be someone she didn't expect at all.

"Kens.."

"Listen I'm sorry, I know its late I didn't mean to wake you-

"Jack.." Kensi says speechless

"What uh what are you doing here, how did you-

"I need to talk to you" he cuts her off.

She walks back to let him in.

"Listen kens it been awhile I know, its my fault but I can't-

"Get Out" Kensi says

"But-

"Get Out" Kensi says again opening the door.

"No Kensi wait I'm sorry.. please don't do this" exclaims Jack as Kensi slams the door.

12:49am Kensi realizing after all this time what just happened and the only person she could think about the entire time was Deeks..

As Kensi wakes up the next morning for work, she quickly realizes something's off. She hears someone, she grabs her gun and makes her way to her living room.

"Deeks what the hell are you doing here"

Before she even finishes what she's saying, Deeks is already standing right in front of her.

"To finish what we started" He says as he gets closer.

She can feel his warmth so close to her, she's speechless, she's frozen, and he knows that. He loves how he can make her this way, make her feel this, and only he could which she knew was true. As he inches closer and closer, she can smell the ocean stained on him, it makes her knees go weak but she stands her ground. He inches closer, where there noses are touching, she can feel his warm breath so close yet so far from her. She looks into his crystal blue eyes which make her melt.

"Were gonna be late to work" He says quickly smiling as he turns and heads for the door

She hates that he can do that to her, whenever he wanted, but now it was her turn.

"Let the games begin" She says under her breath

* * *

It was a rather slow day at work, no cases to solve, just paperwork.

After Kensi had enough she gets up without a word and makes her way to the gym alone. Or so she thought as Deeks quickly trailed behind her.

Assuming she was alone she started at the punching bag, just when she finished Deeks comes up behind her and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She quickly grabs his wrist and flips him onto the mat.

"Kenssi, Ow!" Deeks shouts

"What scared of a little wrestling?" Kensi says playfully

"Actually no see in college there was 2 girls-

"I don't wanna know, Deeks"

"What its just alittle fun touching Kensalina" He winks

Just as he got his last word out Kensi already had him pinned to the ground.

"Yeah for me" She says

They soon notice the very intimate position they are in, Kensi takes advantage of it very quickly, dropping her lips to his neck.

Her breath blowing slow and full of heat, making his heart rate pick up at an impeccable speed, he trys to move but he can't, her legs straddling him, his arms pinned above his head, he can't move, but he didn't want too, ever.

Kensi soon realized how turn on he was, and oh she knew, he was exactly where she wanted him.

"I win" is all Kensi can mutter against his hot tanned neck. Standing back up and walking slowing to the locker room, immediately regretted it, but she can't let him win, no matter how much she wanted to give in. She didn't know how much of this she could take. She wonders if she crossed the line back there, but then again they're 'Just partners'. It's not like it could have gone any further.

Deeks soon stands up, trying to put together what just happened or if it was all a dream, barley putting a sentence together.

"Let the games begin" he says in almost a whisper. Smiling ear to ear as he heads back to the bullpen.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Not my best but I liked how it turned out!**

**Review please :) Tell me if you like it and what I should do if anything**

**different! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually really like how this Chapter turned out! Tell me what you think, Review! :)**

**Thank You to everyone who likes this story or at least read it! And everyone who has helped with **

**suggestions they are very helpful Thank You! :)**

* * *

Kensi's phone beeps, Deeks name pops on the screen, She can't help but smile.

-_Hey Kens can we carpool, I'm having issues with my car-_

-_Yeah sure be there in 10_-

Kensi soon pulls up to Deeks house.

"Hurry up Shaggy we have case." She says as he's locking his door.

"I'm coming, you know it takes time to look like this" Pointing to his himself.

"I'm sure it takes a lonng time to look like a mop" Kensi snorts, speeding away from his house and straight to the scene.

* * *

"Callen fill us in" Deeks says looking and the messy scene in a back alley usually close to his house.

"Well.. this is Marine Sargent Greg Peters, he went missing early yesterday morning, some locals spotted him wandering the streets frantically as if someone was watching him, they just thought he was homeless, that is until his body was found early this morning, or at least what is left of his body."

"Who would go through all this trouble, and create such a mess?" Kensi says disgusted by the scene.

"Whatever they wanted they didn't have a problem getting or doing whatever it takes to get." Deeks says heading back to the car, as he can't stand looking at it much longer.

"This is defiantly going to be an interesting case.." Kensi says backing out of the parking lot.

Before Kensi spins the wheel to turn, Deeks quickly grabs her chin, turning her towards him.

"Yes.. it is" Deeks says not breaking any eye contact or moving for what feels like hours but is only a few seconds.

Kensi quickly gets ahold of herself, speeding out of the lot. Just little things like that get to her, little things like that make her wanna pounce, but that's exactly what he wants. Which she wouldn't mind, but she would never live it down if she give in. She wants to see how much farther she can push him, how much longer he can take it.

* * *

Walking into Ops they find more about the case that doesn't make sense, at least not right away.

"Why was this Marine out this late, when he was accounted for at base?" Kensi says forrowing her eyes trying to figure how the base could have possibly made a mistake like that.

"I don't think it was a mistake" Eric says scanning through the few security cameras he hacked.

"Eric back it up, look right there 1:42am theres Peters walking into his room." Nell says oh so confused.

"That doesn't make sense, they said he was killed sometime between 12-1, but there he is.. alive.." Deeks says wondering what they are missing.

Just then the computer goes black, the security alarm goes off.

A loud siren spreads through the entire building, warning every agent to get out immediately.

"ERIC WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Kensi yells trying to be louder than the alarm.

"KENSI WE HAVE TO GET OUT" Deeks yells, grabbing her by the waist pushing her with him to leave. Halfway out of Ops.

Suddenly the alarm stops. Everything goes black. The back-up generators arent boosting.

"Deeks, where are you?" Kensi whispers, feeling around for her partner.

"Over here" He says, across the room.

She doesn't know how he got so far away from her in that amount of time, but she didn't care.

Kensi makes her way over to where she heard Deeks, feeling around until she feels something nice, and firm.

"Deeks? Is that you?"

"Yes. And uhh Kens that's my ass" Deeks says laughing.

She doesn't pull her hand away like he expected, instead she moves her hand up his side, feeling every muscle he has, moving slower and slower up his slim, fit body, slowly Deeks turns around facing her in the dark, Kensi's hand starts rising his shirt just a little to where she can feel some of his perfectly toned, tight six pack, which he is oh so proud of. Trembling at her touch,Deeks cant help but feel his body go limp, a tingling sensation spread throughout his body. Kensi cant help but feel it too. She getting to him faster than he can react.

"Like what you feel Kens? Because if you want-" Deeks grumbles in a quiet whisper.

The lights and systems quickly flash back on, Kensi quickly moves away from her partner around in shocking seeing as they weren't the only ones fooling around in the dark.

* * *

**Thank You so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Again Review please! :) If their is any mistake please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is interesting, but I needed it to be here :)**

**Again please Review! I really appreciate it! Thank you for all of your support it means a lot! :) **

**I haven't decided this story is gonna be, any suggestions, long story? short story? Let me know!**

* * *

Again Kensi is alone at her house when she hears a knock at the door. Getting up from her bed, She looks at the time.. its 1:34am, she reaches and grabs her gun from her side table. She walks slowly to the door, taking one hand off the gun, she reaches for the knob, quickly swinging the door open raising her gun, shocked at the sight she sees.

"Whoaaa.. Kens."

"Why the hell are you here" Thinking he got the hint last time.

"I'm not giving up without a fight-

Kensi quickly puts a stop to this before it goes any further.

"Jack. I waited, I loved you, but you never came back, I never heard anything, It's like I never existed to you, I waited, hoping one day you'd come back, its been 6 years, and you never did, after all this time, you can't expect me to just let you back in.." Kensi says her eyes getting damp, what she dreamt of for years is happening, but she can't help but think of one certain detective, pushing Jack further and further out of her mind.

Forgetting Jack is there, caught in her own thoughts, she looks down laughing at what Deeks what do in a situation like this.

"Kensi.. look at me, why are you laughing? I'm pouring my heart out to you" Jack says looking very disappointed. Feeling foolish for ever thinking he could get lucky and get her back.

"I-

"Hey Kens! there's a problem we need- Deeks says walking up to her doorstep, stopping dead in his tracks seeing a man at Kensi's doorstep at 2 in the morning.

"Who, who's this?" Deeks says what a lump in his throat. Wondering of all people who it could be.

"Deeks, uh what are you doing here?" Kensi says confused

"The case uh there's a problem" Deeks says looking at the guy and back to Kensi.

"Deeks, this is Jack.."

Deeks gets angry very quickly. Walking fast up to Jack, seeing as Jack was a Marine, but he wasnt too big, Deeks could take him if he needed too. He grabs Jacks wrist and twists him around faster than Kensi could blink, quickly pulling out zip ties putting them on without any hesitation.

"What the hell is going- Jack says, quickly being cut off by Kensi.

"Deeks! What the hell are-

"This is exactly who we were looking for, Kens, Jack is the problem." Deeks says Pushing Jack hard towards the car.

Kensi scrambling to keep up with him.

"What kind of problem?" Kensi says hopping into the drivers seat.

"I'll tell you when we get the Boatshed." Deeks says looking in the mirror not taking his eyes off Jack in the back seat.

"Kensi who are you?" Jack says curious

"Shut up. I told you to leave the first time, you should have listened." Kensi says clearly pissed at what Jack could have possibly done.

"Wait, this is the second time." Deeks says raising an eyebrow turning from mad to pissed, he turns to face Jack. No taking an eye off him the entire time.

* * *

Arriving at the boatshed, they put Jack in the first room.

"Now why couldn't this wait til the morning?" Kensi says yawning obviously exhausted for the previous day.

"Because Hetty called us all in, Jack was spotted miles away from where he was stationed, in Afghanistan, talking to Alab Hihagi a well known terrorist who Nell later traced back to Peters." Deeks says gasping for air, not realizing he didnt take a breath between all of that, like he'd been holding that in for hours.

"Okay, how is that a problem?" Kensi says confused

"Because Jack was spotted by Air patrollers, looking for unusual activity. when they picked up Jack on their radar cameras at 6pm-

Eric pops up on the screen.

"And looking at the security tape 5:49pm, as you can see there jack is walking to get dinner"

Eric fast forwards a little.

"6:02pm there he is walking back to his room with his food."

"Wait, how, what is going on?" Kensi says dumbfounded.

"When was Jack last at your house?" Deeks says looking into Kensi's beautiful brown eyes not caring as Eric was still watching.

"Um 3 nights ago." Kensi says looking right back into Deeks crystal blue eyes, melting her away.

As soon as Deeks heard he was there 3 nights ago, his expression changed almost immediately from concern to confusion on a whole nother level.

"Kens." Deeks says taking a step closer.

"This footage is from last night." Deeks says so softly its almost a whisper.

"uh umm.. guys" Eric says awkwardly

Kensi and Deeks turn to face the screen where Eric was.

"I think I may have figured out whats happening.." Eric says with relief.

"What, whats happening?" Kensi says before Deeks has a chance to say anything.

Just then the side door open, Kensi and Deeks quickly draw their weapons.

Hetty turns the corner, realizing how surprised her agents were. As they lower their weapons, Kensi tries to say something but cut off by Hetty almost immediately.

"Agents, its 2:30am I know I called you in and I apologize, go home now get some rest, come in at 10 tomorrow, but do not be late." With that Hetty spins around and walks right back out without a single word.

Kensi and Deeks look at each other puzzled, and very confused. Deeks turns to say something to Eric, but he was gone too, they then head for the door, two other NCIS agents walk in just as they reach the door, catching them off-guard, to stand guard outside the interrogation room.

Walking to the car Kensi stops and leans against the car trying to make sense of everything happening, she hasn't been this confused on a case, ever. Lost in her thoughts Deeks quickly pulls her back to reality when he plants a warm kiss to her..

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, it makes my day!**

**I take any suggestions! If there is any mistakes I'm sorry! **

**This Chapter is okay, but I hope you enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SO SORRY! Its been so long since I've updated, but I couldn't remember my password haha so I got my account back finally back so if ya'll like this chapter then more to come :) **

**Plus school has been kicking my butt, so yeah! Again SORRRY for such a delay, hope this makes up for it :)**

**! I know this chapter is short but I don't have much time but I will write a longer one soon!**

**I took a different approach to this chapter, tell me what you think, and sorry I'm alil rusty!**

* * *

_Walking to her car Kensi stops and leans against the car trying to make sense of everything happening, she hasn't been this confused on a case, ever. Lost in her thoughts Deeks quickly pulls her back to reality when he plants a warm kiss to her.._

**Kensi POV**

Suddening I'm pulled out of my thoughts quickly and unexpectedly, all I feel is Deeks warmth consume me, I couldn't get enough, his kiss was a surprise but so soft, so passionate, I wish it would last forever, soon he pulls away, breathing heavy like he hasn't had air for hours. I soon meet his sweet gaze, not sure what to do or what to think, all I know is that kiss felt right, finally what we'd been dancing around for so many years happened, it was everything I wished for and more.

"Deeks..

"Kens I'm sorr-

I smash my lips to his, hoping he'd realize theirs nothing to be sorry about. As I move to his jaw I feel him shiver, looking up I see him looking at me, with his heart melting eyes, I press my lips lazily to his lips and mumble, don't be.

"Come over? Monty misses you.."

"I'd love to, but I'm tired.. can we cuddle?" I say nervously, I look at him with my puppy dog eyes that he can never resist.

"Of course, Princess" The ride to his place was quiet, but were both really tired, I can barely keep my eyes open, luckily he's driving. I freeze when he reached over and intertwine his fingers with mine, I'm not used to it yet, but I can't get enough, I slowly begin to drift to sleep, still holding his hand.

- I'm awoke to Deeks carrying me up the stairs, my eyelids are heavy, I can barely keep them open, he sets me gently on his bed, I never realized how strong he really was, it was a HUGE turn on, but for now all I could think about was how soft and smooth his bed was, felt like I could sleep forever, I snuggled into his pillow and sheets, it smells so delicious just like him.

I roll over to see him strip down to his boxers and crawl in next to me, I move to feel his warmth and am greeted with his bare chest, he drifts his arm around me keeping me warm, i snuggle to his chest, and for the first time in a long time I sleep, no distractions, no interruptions, I close my eyes and don't awake till the morning.

* * *

**Deeks POV**

I wake up from the best dream I've ever had, when I feel someone in my bed, I blink open my eyes to see Kensi sound asleep in my arms, it wasn't a dream, I woke up from one of the best nights of my life. I slowly slither out of bed and head to the kitchen, I look at the clock, 8:34am we have time, plenty of time.

In no time I whip up some breakfast, knowing Kensi she doesn't wake up for anything less than pancakes and coffee. I enter the bedroom, still she's beautifully asleep, I gently wake her and pushing the food in front of her so she doesn't kill me on sight.

"What's this for?"

"I thought kensalina deserved a nice breakfast"

"Awwh thank you Deeks" She says placing a feather light kiss to my lips, the games might be ending at home but at work they are just beginning.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but its pure fluff so I hope that's okay! Again review if you like! :)**


End file.
